Life's Not Fair
by bucktooth22
Summary: Sherlock was born and raised in a lab as a test subject. Mike takes him out for a year of fun at boarding school where he meets and falls in love with John. Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

Sherlock was what people called test tube babies. He was born in a science lab, made, engineered for scientists to run tests on. He was born after they'd poked and prodded him and after his birth, well into his childhood he was used for testing. Then one day a man named Mike was assigned to his care and demanded they give him a year to be a normal human child. He was thus, assigned to a family of Mike's designs and expected to live as much as he could in the year he was allowed.

The first day Sherlock arrived, he was a bit nervous, it was the first time he'd been allowed out of the lab and the sun was very bright. His eyes hurt and his nostrils flared with all the new scents, his pupils dilated as they scanned, taking in all information possible. He was silent as the car rolled along, being driven by Mike.

When they finally got to the house, a rather large one, not that Sherlock had any comparison for it; he was asked to get out. He did so, feeling the shoes and socks constrict his feet. He looked up at Mike who was walking towards the large doors. Sherlock quickly removed his shoes and socks, leaving them in the car before following Mike, enjoying the new textures under his feet. His world was no longer constricted to white lab coats and sharp needles and tile floors and UV lighting and the smell of cleaning agents. It was an enlightening and freeing experience. He was at last in the real world, having for the first time in his young life, been given the opportunity to leave his test tube beginnings and begin anew.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

As the young boy stepped into the house he was assaulted by yet more new sights, smells, and textures. It all registered and he was beginning to get dizzy with all the new information filtering into his brain. "This is a school for boys." Mike said, addressing his charge. Sherlock gazed around in wonder, he was considered a boy? "You will be staying here for one year. In exactly a year I will come back to pick you up. If there is any misconduct that needs a guardian's addressing, I will come but this is the last time I'll see you for a long time." Mike said, hoping the gravity of the situation was fully understood by the boy's heightened young mind. Sherlock blinked up at him, showing no signs of either understanding or not so Mike pat him once on the head and took his leave. Sherlock looked around, not knowing what to do, were to go, or who to talk to.

"You look lost." Said a gentle voice as a blond boy approached. He appeared to be the same age as Sherlock. "Come with me. I'll bring you to the Matron." He said as he slipped his hand hesitantly into Sherlock's, pulling him along gently.

"Ah you must be Sherlock. I was told you'd be arriving today." She said, smiling at him. Sherlock looked up at her, blinking slowly. "Thank you John I'll take it from here." She nodded at the blond boy who smiled and let go of Sherlock's hand.

"I hope you like it here Sherlock." John said smiling sweetly at Sherlock before leaving. The matron waited until he was out of earshot before continuing.

"I have been made aware of your circumstances and have been instructed to inform you that, here you will be known as Sherlock Holmes." She said handing him a piece of paper. He looked at it for a moment before he blinked up at her. She frowned at him and then prompted him to his room, and out of the room she'd been monitoring, shutting the door after him. He looked at the piece of paper for a long time. It was his schedule and at the top had his name and fake home location.

"Lost again?" Asked John's sweet, gentle voice. "I suppose you're looking for your room, to get settled in?" He took the paper from Sherlock's hands and studied it for a moment before giving it back and taking Sherlock's unoccupied hand into his, pulling him gently along, down halls and up grand stairs until finally they stopped at a room. "This is it." John said as he dropped his hand. "You're lucky, getting a room all to yourself like that." John smiled as Sherlock opened the door, peering inside. "A bit nervous? A new school, especially a boarding school is a bit scary at first but it gets easier." John smiled.

He soon left with a casual bye and Sherlock was left alone, in a big room that was all his. No shots for a year. Would he survive? He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his paper; he was in classes for his age level, but not his knowledge level. Did that mean he was expected to play dumb? Certainly not.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

Sherlock had fallen asleep after a long time, the paper clutched in his small fist. When he woke up, it was the matron, walking down the hall shouting for the boys to get up. He stood, finding a uniform folded neatly on the desk by the door. He picked it up carefully. He'd never dressed himself before. He blinked slowly when there was a knocking at the door, he went over, opening it to see what the commotion was about. He was pleased and relieved to see John. The blond looked him up and down before shaking his head. "You have to change into your uniform." He said pointing at the clothes folded on his desk.

"I've never dressed myself before." Sherlock said.

"I suppose I can help you till you get the hang of it but don't tell anyone." John said before hurrying inside and shutting the door behind himself. He was quickly fumbling with Sherlock's clothes and soon enough Sherlock was clad in the uniform, making him look just like every other boy. But he wasn't just like every other boy.

"John?" Sherlock asked when the boy had turned to leave the room. John's brown eyes landed on Sherlock's light blue ones. Sherlock wanted John to know him for some absurd reason. He felt like a year with this boy would be like living a day in paradise and then being made to return to hell. This pain however, was not insurmountable, only due to the fact that he'd get to know this fascinating boy. Sherlock wondered if everyone was like that but he decided it was simply John.

"You must be nervous. First day can be a bit intimidating. You're in all my classes, with the other boys our age." John said and giving him a reassuring smile, taking Sherlock by the hand and pulling him urgently along to what Sherlock hoped was their class. When they got there John found two empty seats next to each other. They sat down just in time as the teacher began.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

Sherlock was tired after a long day of schooling and he was happy to let John tug him back to his room. When they finally got there Sherlock sat on the edge of his bed and watched John sleepily as the blond sat at Sherlock's desk. "Why you wouldn't speak all day?" John asked. Sherlock reflected that he had, in fact, not spoken while being schooled. Teachers called on him, John spoke to him, and other students pointed at him and sniggered behind their hands.

"I was just a bit shy." Sherlock said. John was silent, waiting for Sherlock to say something. Sherlock said. His fair skin was due to only being subjected to UV lighting, and not the sun's harsh rays. His ebony hair was thick and his light blue eyes were dull but, with all this, he showed no outward signs of being a lab rat.

"We have to finish our homework before we sleep." John said as he took out his homework and put it on the desk before him. Sherlock let his eyes flutter shut for a moment. John had said nothing, had he even believed him?

"Didn't you hear me?" Sherlock asked.

"I heard you and I think you're silly in the head if you think that makes me think of you any differently." John said. Sherlock smiled and his heart squeezed inside his chest. He stood from the bed and walked to his desk which was being occupied by John. Sherlock took the pencil from John's hands before writing all the answers on the paper. Sherlock took out his own papers and write the same answers, knowing the work as simple brain teasers from when he was younger. They'd been testing his mental capabilities and capacities. "That's cheating." John said after Sherlock had finished both their work.

"You can do it next time." Sherlock shrugged as he went back to sitting on the corner of his bed.

"Why do you sit like that?" John asked, looking carefully at Sherlock.

"This is how I sit." Sherlock replied confused. It was just what he did; it gave the doctors easier access to his limbs and made him a better target for needles. He was a very willing test subject. John smiled softly and leapt at the bed, landing sprawled out on his stomach.

"This is how normal kids sit on their bed." John instructed laughing.

"I never said I wanted to be normal." Sherlock replied tartly.

"Whatever." John shrugged and got off the bed, grabbing his bag and heading for the door. "I'll be here tomorrow morning to help you get dressed." John said smiling over his shoulder as he left. Sherlock chide himself, he should not let John get attached. He did not want to hurt the boy; he was leaving in 364 days. That meant he had 364 days to learn as much as he could and get as close as possible to John while still keeping John as far away as he could. Sherlock sighed and carefully mimicked John's sprawl across the bed and was instantly asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

When Sherlock woke, it was once again to the calls of the matron, and as before, John came to dress him before pulling him off to class. It quickly became routine, after class they'd return to Sherlock's room to do homework together before John would return to his own room. Sherlock never spoke when anyone could be listening, only with John. The days flew by, he passed his classes easily but before long it was Christmas break. All the kids were going home to their families and celebrations. Sherlock wondered if Mike would come get him but no one came and everyone left. John was one of the last few to be picked up, promising to be back before Sherlock noticed he'd been gone. Sherlock on the other hand, knew he was gone the second he'd left. He'd raced after the car, waving and panting at John whose head was poking up from the back seat smiling and waving in return until the car pulled out of sight and John was gone. Sherlock didn't do much, no classes and the majority of the staff at the school went home to their own families with the exception of one old man who cooked and cleaned. Sherlock was left to entertain himself in the absence of others so it was a dull time until the first few students began trickling back into the school, everyone in post-holiday bliss. John was one of the last kids to be returned and he blatantly avoided Sherlock. He'd gone straight to his room and not said a word or even glanced in Sherlock's direction. The small brunette was terribly upset so he marched right over to John's room and was going to walk right in but he found the door locked. He knocked hesitantly a few times with no answer so he knocked louder and louder until John finally seemed to notice.

"Go away Sherlock!" John shouted.

"Not until you tell me what I did wrong. What I did to upset you." Sherlock returned.

"You didn't do anything. I just want to be left alone." John's entire being seemed to sigh.

"I'll wait here until you decide you don't want to be alone anymore." Sherlock said and with that he sat down outside the door. John didn't come out for dinner so Sherlock didn't eat. However, the cook had grown oddly fond of him and had brought him a dish, noting his absence. Sherlock knocked hesitantly on the door. "Dinner." Sherlock called.

"Not hungry." John hissed.

"Well then you can just stare at it." Sherlock said. "I'll not stop pestering you until you take it." He added. There was a rather loud sigh before the door opened a crack and the plate was snatched out of his hand before slamming shut once more. The lock clicked and their standoff resumed, or in Sherlock's case the sit off. He didn't actually know if John was standing. That went on for three days until the door finally opened and John emerged. His eyes landed on Sherlock who was sleeping on the floor. He hadn't changed or eaten and was looking terribly worse for wear. John shook his head and sighed.

"Sherlock?" John whispered. It was nearly midnight.

"What?!" Sherlock shouted, sitting up alert and urgent.

"Come here." John laughed as he pulled Sherlock to his feet and into the dark room. He undressed him like he'd done so many mornings and then pulled his pajamas onto him. He brushed Sherlock's shaggy curled locks before washing his face gently and then, at last, pulling him into bed.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Sherlock murmured as they pulled the covers over their small bodies.

"I was never mad at you Sherlock." John sighed.

"Then why were you mad?" Sherlock sounded so small.

"My father promised me he'd dry up for Christmas but he was totally pissed when I got there. He drank so much it made _my _stomach hurt." John seemed resentful and disappointed.

"That's not actually possible." Sherlock said. John laughed and hugged the brunette close.

"I know. Now shh, go to sleep." John said as he ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair gently, getting no argument.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

When they woke, they got dressed and went to breakfast together. "I got you something." John said producing a box that was wrapped in shiny red and green paper with a gold ribbon tied carefully around it in a bow.

"I didn't get you anything…" Sherlock's eyes were wide. He'd never gotten a Christmas present before and he didn't know the rules. How could he get John a return gift?

"I know. You don't have to. I just saw it and had to get it for you." John giggled as if he were in on some inside joke. Sherlock tore open the paper looking constantly at John for cues, making sure he was doing everything right. When he opened the box that the paper had concealed, he opened it slowly before beholding…something.

"What is it?" Sherlock looked confused. "Some kind of weapon?"

"It's a hat." John laughed hysterically before pulling it out of the box and pressing it onto Sherlock's head. "It's a deerstalker. It's cool." John was openly laughing.

"It's about as cool as a fez." Sherlock retorted and John's laughter doubled.

"Priceless!" John declared between his laughs.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

Life soon got back to normal, John taking care of Sherlock in the morning before homework and bed. Weekends they spent outside romping along the grounds or inside on rainy days. They days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months and soon enough, Mike was there. Sherlock sucked in a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the man. "Pack up. I'd like to be gone in an hour or two." Mike said checking his watch. Sherlock would have said something, would have said he wanted to stay, would have stamped his foot and cried and threw his fists into the air but he knew it would be in vain so instead, he returned to his room, packing up his few things and returning to where Mike had been left waiting. "Ready?" Mike asked. Sherlock was about to nod when he heard heavy footfalls behind him.

"Sherlock!" John shouted, racing up to him. "What's happening?" John looked critically at Mike.

"I'm going back." Sherlock said. He seemed dull, his eyes had lost their light, his fire had been put out.

"Back home?" John asked sadly.

"I suppose you could call it that." Sherlock laughed bitterly. "May I tell him Mike?" Sherlock asked looking at the man who was watching the two with interest.

"If that's what you want." Mike smiled.

"I was born in a laboratory for science." Sherlock said carefully as he watched John's face.

"You-you're a lab rat?" John asked incredulously.

"Yes. But Mike wanted me to know what living is like so he brought me here for exactly one year to experience the world. Now I'm returning to the lab." Sherlock shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" John seemed hurt.

"I wasn't allowed to tell." Sherlock replied.

"So?!" John shouted. "You should have told me. I could have done something! It's not fair!" John was trying not to cry.

"It was inevitable. It's okay though. You'll right to me wont you?" Sherlock smiled at last, trying to reassure John. "Mike will give you the address to send it to. Perhaps one day I'll be able to see you again." Sherlock's smile seemed to waver. "Thank you for making my year worth every second." Sherlock grinned before walking to the car that was waiting for them. Mike stayed a moment to give John the information. John said nothing, simply watched Sherlock go.

"It's not fair." John cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

Sherlock had grown into a rather annoying man. He had outlived his usefulness and had therefore been set free, into the capable hands of Mike. He'd packed his things into his bag and was waiting for Mike. The last time he'd seen the man he was young and husky but upon his arrival Sherlock snorted. "You let yourself go Mike." Sherlock stood, bag in hand. He was much taller that the rather large Mike.

"Ready to go Sherlock?" Mike seemed immune to the sharp comment.

"How has John been?" Sherlock asked as he followed the round man.

"He went to Afghanistan. Became a doctor and fought in a war." Mike said calmly. Sherlock's silence spoke volumes. "I hear he's back now." Mike added.

"Well, bring me to him and procure me a flat." Sherlock said as he got into the waiting car.

"Any flat?" Mike asked.

"This one." Sherlock took a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Mike who was driving the sleek car.

"221B Baker Street?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Yes. I helped the landlady, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said casually. "You can pay her while I talk to John."

"He may not remember you." Mike said when they finally arrived.

"He will." Sherlock said softly before hopping out of the car and walking swiftly, leaving his bag in the car as it slowly pulled away. His eyes scanned as he walked swiftly down the path. The thin rocky road was followed on one side by water and on the other by a grassy field with randomly placed trees. The green land was littered with blooming flowers filling the air with the gentle aroma of spring. At last his eyes found a mall blond, limping along the path leaning heavily on his cane. Sherlock hurried up to the limping man's side, planning how to make an entrance. "Do you need help sir?" Sherlock grinned.

"No, I'm fine." John seemed annoyed but didn't make eye contact.

"Are you sure?" Sherlock took him by the arm.

"Please leave me-" John froze when he finally looked up at Sherlock's cold face.

"I did that once. Remind me never to do it again." Sherlock smiled.

"Sherlock you ass!" John punched the tall brunette in the face.

"I'm sorry John! I didn't have a choice." Sherlock touched his face hesitantly, feeling warm blood trickling from a painful spot on his cheek. "You didn't write me." Sherlock added.

"I didn't know what to say." John sighed as he sat down awkwardly on one of the benches lining the path. He rubbed his leg, wincing. "What should I have said?" John asked at Sherlock sat down next to him. "Hope you're enjoying life as a science test subject. I'm going to war." John laughed bitterly.

"Anything would have been nice." Sherlock smiled softly. "I missed you." He added. John smiled softly back at him, taking his hand.

"I missed you too." John leaned against Sherlock.

"So you're back from war? What happened? Get shot?" Sherlock teased lightly.

"Yeah. One to the leg and one to the shoulder." John said.

"I have a flat. Come live with me." Sherlock changed the subject.

"Just like that?" John laughed.

"Just like that." Sherlock smiled.

"Why?" John asked.

"If you have to ask I must have done something wrong." Sherlock looked out across the water.

"I just wanted to hear you say it. You never said it when we were little." John smiled as he reminisced about the days they spent together when they were little.

"Actions speak louder than words John." Sherlock smirked.

"I guess you're right." John laughed as he leaned in and kissed Sherlock firmly on the lips.


End file.
